Elf & Human
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: She is an Elf. He is a Human. She is much wiser. He has much to learn. She has a heart of gold. He has the heart of a warrior. She's a free spirit, whereas he could be a little too daring. Two complete opposites, two completely different beings. And yet, the two can still come to terms and see the truth in each others ways. A RenaxElsword Fic. WSxRS.


**Elf & Human**

**A/N: The Elgang character's used will be: RS, WS, VP, BM, DC, CN, & SD. Main Couple: RSxWS.**

**Chapter One: Time**

"Elsword what are you doing?" Rena asked, a worried look plastered on her face. She watched as Elsword was one hitting tree mushrooms. The Elgang had decided to retreat back to Ruben for awhile, to take a break and let the times of their adventures together sink in. They all have been through so much and had grown together as a band of friends, allies, even more-so as family.

"It's so..." Elsword paused to look at Rena, whom was looking quite puzzled. He scoffed. "It's boring as heck here." He kicked a pebble stone which had struck the back of a Ruchi. The Ruchi squawked and ran twice in a circle before eying the crimson headed boy with its' piercing gold pupils. Luckily Rena shot an arrow at it just in time before it would have attacked the stubborn Elboy.

"Elsword, learn to control your emotions before you act upon them." The flower-laced beauty shook her head and thwarted a finger. "Naughty, naughty."

"Pft, I would've handled it myself, just fine you know." He then got up and swung his sword over his shoulder. "I'm going to take a nap."

Rena gave an apologetic smile. "I apologize if I had ruined your play time." She then bowed which caused Elsword to sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"Ahh, Rena don't do this to me. It's fine, haha. It's just..." Elsword's eyes dimmed a bit.

"Just?"

"It's just... I'm not one to just sit around and do nothing. Ya' know?" He looked up to see that quizzical look that seemed to just fit the young Elven.

"Mhh, well... like the wind, I feel that we should take things easy and go with the flow." The wind sneaker said nostalgically as a breeze of wind passed over. Her light-green locks flowing and her eyes gleaming with such good-hearted content. The scene even took Elsword aback. He was snapped back when she ended her sentence with. "Ya' know." Seemingly mocking Elsword's last line.

The crimson-headed boy sighed. "Well, you're an Elf."

Rena's eyes widened a bit. "Well, yes indeed. And so?"

"And I am human." Elsword paused a bit, doting on whether or not to speak his mind.

Rena chuckled. "Thinking before doing, haha you learn well, little Elboy." She smiled. "I know you're human. You're a very strong, great human."

"Haha..- wait. 'little!?'" Elsword questioned agitatedly.

"Nothing~" Rena lulled.

Elsword sighed. "Pft, fine. Hah, anyways. Well that's just it. You're an Elf and I am Human. We both have different aspects on time and what time is. You're immortal and I am mortal. And because of being mortal, because of being human, I don't have time to waste. I want to become more strong and more powerful. I want to find my sister. I want to be a great knight, well- Rune Slayer, but you should get the point." He again looked over to Rena, this time a somewhat solemn look had laced her face. "Rena?" Rena looked up at Elsword, her eyes glossy. "Wah. Rena! Don't- Don't you dare start the waterworks! Why... are you going to cry? I- I'm sorry. Sorry for going off on ya."

The Wind Sneaker sniffled. "You believe that just because I happen to be an Elf, just because I am immortal, just because I am not... human, it means I do not value time?" She clenched her chest. "I never thought such heartless words would be spoken from your mouth Elsword."

"Tha-That's not what I meant Rena! I'm... I'm just exhausted." He again sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I can't think straight right now, I'm just stressed." He looked up at Rena's eyes, those pools of light emerald green, pleading for forgiveness.

Rena wiped away her tears and walked towards the Elboy. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "This is why we came back here. This is why we came home. You _do _need a break from it all, Elsword." She then gave a small smile. "And I forgive you. You still need to work on controlling your emotions though~. But that's fine, I know you're still weary from our long adventure, but I know our journey isn't over, not just yet." She winked. "Do not worry, I'm sure in your lifetime there will be plenty more for you to accomplish and just know that we, the Elgang will always be with you every step of the way."

Elsword smiled. He looked into Rena's eyes. They were so full of warmth and kindness, never has he felt more at home, more cared for than by being with Rena. His heart skipped a beat. When grasped his hand in hers.

"Let's get back to the others, shall we? I have to get dinner running and you need a short nap mister!" She looked back at him and smiled. "Let's go home, Elsword."

"You're home."

Rena's eyes widened. She immediately felt her cheeks go warm. "Ehh!?" She released her grasp from Elsword's hand.

"I-I mean uhh... Like- Like you're always cooking for us and stuff! And you clean and help with laundry! You're like a walking home!" Elsword waved his hands frantically, trying to let Rena not know of his real intention of what he had thought of her.

Rena chuckled wholesomely. "You're such an odd boy, Elsword." She began walking up the hill leading towards inner-village Ruben. They were staying over at the chief of the village, Hagus' manor. "Let's go you silly boy."

Elsword scoffed at the last comment. "I'm no boy."

"You're a girl?" Rena gasped, jokingly.

"You know what I mean, lady." Elsword said in an attitude laced tone, which caused Rena to giggle. They then continued to tease each other until they returned back to Hagus' manor.

"You're adorable when you're worked up."

"Quiet you."

"Hey~. It was all you."

"No you!"

"Haha, you, little, silly boy!"

"Stay in the kitchen woman!"

"Pft, cook your own dinner then little man"

"At least you called me man- But the _little_. Really!?"

"Ahahaha~"

"Ugh."

"Hehe."

**And this is the end for the first chapter of "Elf and Human" Hope you all enjoyed! I really enjoy playing Elsword and while playing I have just come to fall in love with Elsword's job class Rune Slayer. (He's just so sexy, haha.) And I main a Wind Sneaker. (The most fabulous class! My IGN is: Mitsushida.) And I just adore their shipment, even if it is underrated. So yea, hope you all enjoy my take on an Els pairing~!**

**Please feel free to leave a review. (:**

_**[1/12/2014, 6:02 AM]**_


End file.
